Anal Cunt — It Just Gets Worse (альбом)
It Just Gets Worse (рус.— Это становится хуже) — шестой студийный альбом грайндкор-группы «Anal Cunt». Записан выпущен в 1999 году на лейбле Earache Records. Об альбоме It Just Gets Worse был записан в период с августа 1998 года и августе 1999 года, хотя большая его часть была записана после турне группы в Японии. Гитары и барабаны были записаны на 4 дорожках, вокальные партии были записаны в студии PA, где вокалист Сет Путнам смикшировал записи. Альбом был выпущен после европейского тура Anal Cunt с группой Flächenbrand и стал последним из альбомов группы, выпущенных на Earache Records. Список композиций #'I Became a Counselor So I Could Tell Rape Victims They Asked for It' (рус.— Я стал советником, так что я могу сказать подвергшимся насилию, они просили об этом) #'Easy E Got AIDS from Freddie Mercury' (рус.— Easy E заразились СПИДом от Фредди Меркьюри) #'I Like Drugs and Child Abuse' (рус.— Я любли наркотики и жестокое обращение с детьми) #'Laughing While Leonard Peltier' Gets Raped in Prison (рус.— Смеясь, Леонард Пельтьер получил изнасилование в тюрьме) #'I Convinced You to Beat Your Wife on a Daily Basis' (рус.— Я убеждён, что ты бьёшь свою жену ежедневно) #'I Sent Concentration Camp Footage to America's Funniest Home Videos' (рус.— Я послал кадры из концлагеря в «America's Funniest Home Videos») #'Rancid Sucks (And The Clash Sucked Too)' (рус.— Rancid сосут (и The Clash сосут тоже)) #'I Paid J. Howell to Rape You' (рус.— Я платил Джэю Хауэллу, чтобы тебя изнасиловали) #'I Pushed Your Wife in Front of the Subway' (рус.— Я толкнул твою жену перед метро) #'Extreme Noise Terror Are Afraid of Us' (рус.— Extreme Noise Terror боятся нас) #'You Rollerblading Faggot' (рус.— Ты пидор на роликах) #'I Sent a Thank You Card to the Guy Who Raped You' (рус.— Я послал открытку с благодарность парню, который тебя изнасиловал) #'I Lit Your Baby on Fire' (рус.— Я зажёг твоего ребёнка в огне) #'Body by Auschwitz' (рус.— Тело от Аусвайс) #'I Intentionally Ran Over Your Dog' (рус.— Я специально переехал твою собаку) #'Sweatshops Are Cool' (рус.— Свитшопс это круто) #'Women: Nature's Punching Bag' (рус.— Женщины: боксёрская груша природы) #'I Snuck a Retard into a Sperm Bank' (рус.— Я тормозя пробрался в Банк спермы) #'Your Kid Committed Suicide Because You Suck' (рус.— Твой малыш покончил с собой, потому что ты сосёшь) #'I Ate Your Horse' (рус.— Я съел твою лошадь) #'Hitler Was a Sensitive Man' (рус.— Гитлер был чувствительным человеком) #'You Robbed a Sperm Bank Because You're a Cum Guzzling Fag' (рус.— Ты ограбил Банк спермы, потому что ты спермопоглощающий пидор) #'I Made Your Kid Get AIDS So You Could Watch It Die' (рус.— Я заразил твоего ребёнка СПИДом, чтобы ты смотрел, как он умирает) #'I Fucked Your Wife' (рус.— Я трахал твою жену) #'Into the Oven' (рус.— В духовке) #'I Gave NAMBLA Pictures of Your Kid' (рус.— Я дал NAMBLA фотографии твоего ребёнка) #'The Only Reason Men Talk to You Is Because They Want to Get Laid, You Stupid Fucking Cunt' (рус.— Единственная причина мужчины поговорить с тобой, потому что он хочет трахаться, ты тупая ёбаная пизда) #'I Made Fun of You Because Your Kid Just Died' (рус.— Я смеюсь над тобой, потому что твой ребёнок только что умер) #'Domestic Violence Is Really, Really, Really Funny' (рус.— Бытовое насилие — это очень, очень, очень смешно) #'Dictators Are Cool' (рус.— Диктаторы крутые) #'Deadbeat Dads Are Cool' (рус.— Отцы-неплатильщики крутые) #'I'm Really Excited About the Upcoming David Buskin Concert' (рус.— Я очень взволнован предстоящим концертом Дэвида Баскина) #'Being Ignorant Is Awesome' (рус.— Быть неосведомлённым о угрозах) #'You're Pregnant, So I Kicked You in the Stomach' (рус.— Ты беременна, поэтому я пнул тебя в живот) #'Chris Barnes Is a Pussy' (рус.— Крис Барнс — пизда) #'Tim Is Gay' (рус.— Тим — гей) #'BT/A.C.' #'I Sold Your Dog to a Chinese Restaurant' (рус.— Я продал твою собаку в китайский ресторан) #'I Got an Office Job for the Sole Purpose of Sexually Harassing Women' (рус.— Я получил работу в офисе с единственной целью сексуального домогательства до женщин) Песни «Your Kid Committed Suicide Because You Suck» (рус.— Твой малыш покончил с собой, потому что ты сосёшь) изначально называлась «Connor Clapton Committed Suicide Because His Father Sucks» (рус.— Коннор Клэптон покончил с собой, потому что его отец сосет), но была переименована по цензурным соображениям. Песня «Chris Barnes Is a Pussy» (рус.— Крис Барнс — пизда) основана на инциденте, когда вокалист Six Feet Under Крис Барнс испугался драки с Сетом Путнамом. Участники *Сет Путнам — вокал *Джош Мартин — гитара *Наэт Линахэн — ударные, бэк-вокал (39) 'Приглашённые участники' *Choke (Slapshot) — бэк-вокал (1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 8, 9, 13, 16, 18, 19, 21, 22, 23, 24, 26, 27, 28, 29, 31, 34, 36) *Гестапо Anal Cunt — бэк-вокал (5, 21, 35, 36) *Билл Т.Миллер — бэк-вокал *Шон Линахэн — обложка Категория:Альбомы коллективов США Категория:Альбомы группы «Anal Cunt» Категория:Anal Cunt Категория:Альбомы грайндкора Категория:Альбомы нойзкора